Winner Like Me
by ClaraV19
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando nuevos y viejos New Directions, Warblers, Vocal Adrenaline y The Unitards se juntan en un mismo lugar?
1. Chapter 1: Piloto

**Hola a todos los que decidieron leer este fanfic, espero que les guste. Para que puedan entenderlo, les daré una reseña: todos los personajes principales (y algunos secundarios, antagónicos y/o recurrentes) estarán en un campamento en las vacaciones, esto sucede antes de la quinta temporada, osea antes de las nacionales, graduación, etc.**

**Una vez más, espero que les guste y que puedan dejarme un review por ahí jeje, soy bromista xD**

* * *

El semestre en WMHS está apunto de terminar, en realidad para muchos de los estudiantes regulares ya ha terminado, para los que aún debían materias todavía quedan un par de semanas, tiempo suficiente para que terminen, entreguen trabajos pendientes y presenten su examen final, el cual deben aprobar con un mínimo establecido por el profesor para poder liberar la materia.

Por ejemplo Jake Puckerman, ha tenido grandes cambios desde que se unió al club Glee pero eso no fue suficiente en algunas materias en las que sus profesores no habían visto ningún cambio en él, algunos ni si quiera lo habían visto más de un par de veces en todo el semestre, de todas ellas sólo había reprobado literatura pero tal y como lo habían hecho con su hermano el año pasado, todos los chicos del club lo habían ayudado a aprender hasta las cosas más sencillas como entender la diferencia entre el estilo barroquista y el clasicista.

Brittany también ha tenido problemas pero de alguna manera Sue Sylvester se las había arreglado para lograr que su nueva cheerio favorita aprobara todas las materias prácticamente con honores. Tal vez era el hecho de que se sentía mal por ella por haber repetido su último año… no, no era eso, tal vez veía en la chica a una Sue Sylvester joven… no, tampoco era eso. En fin, las razones no importan.

El resto de los chicos no tienen problemas con sus materias y ahora se preparan para salir de vacaciones antes de regresar de nuevo, algunos de ellos a cursar su último semestre en la escuela, eso los hacía sentir nostálgicos. Las despedidas son dolorosas siempre, dicen que la palabra más difícil de pronunciar es "adiós" y así era, no porque no fueran a verse jamás o algo por el estilo, pero habían compartido tantas cosas juntos y una vez que pusieran un pie fuera de la escuela todo sería diferente.

La mayoría se iría a la universidad, algunos otros trabajarían por su cuenta, y otros más aún no sabían que iban a hacer pero aún había tiempo de decidirlo, en realidad sólo un par de meses para poder solicitar sus fichas para la admisión si es que optaban por el camino de seguir con sus estudios. Y después de esto todo cambiaría, vendrían nuevos amigos, nuevos amores, nuevos retos y pronto el tiempo que pasaron en la preparatoria sería sólo un vago recuerdo.

En Nueva York, L.A, New Heaven, Chicago, etc, los semestres también habían terminado y justo como lo habían prometido meses atrás cuando se reunieron para el día de Acción de Gracias de ese año, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Mike y Santana están de vuelta.

Habían esperado ese día por un tiempo y al fin había llegado el momento, cada uno tomó su vuelo a Lima y ahora ahí están, parados justo en frente de las puertas de la escuela que había sido testigo de tantos buenos y malos momentos, pero eran más los buenos, tantas canciones y tantos recuerdos estaban dentro.

-¿Creen que hayamos venido en un buen momento? –pregunta Mercedes, siendo la primera en romper el silencio que habían guardado por los últimos minutos al contemplar el lugar.

-Es el club Glee –habla Puck con una sonrisa –Siempre es un buen momento.

_**Quinn:**_

_Whoa-uh-oh_

_**Mike:**__  
It's always a good time_

_**Santana:**_

_Whoa-uh-oh_

_**Puck:**__  
It's always a good time  
_

Abren las puertas y entran todos a la escuela, había silencio, los alumnos aún estaban en clases, ese era su último día, en los pasillos hay algunas personas, como Ryder Lynn, está recargado en los casilleros tratando de descifrar qué decía en el apunte que le había prestado uno de sus compañeros de clase que al parecer había pasado de noche por las clases de español porque no podía entender ni una sola palabra de lo que decía. Mike pasa a su lado dándole una palmada en la espalda y estrechando su mano mientras lo invitaba a unírseles, un par de casilleros después estaba Rory, con quien hizo lo mismo. Después de haber sido deportado a Irlanda por unos meses, solicitó de nuevo su visa y esta vez no le fue denegada así que legalmente, ahora puede estar en el país sin tener que preocuparse por eso de nuevo.

_**Mike:**__  
Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time  
_

Mientras los demás chicos seguían su camino por los pasillos, Puck había entrado en salón de Inglés donde Jake y Kitty estaban esperando a que la hora terminara para salir de ahí, ambos sentados compartiendo mesa. Puck entra con su guitarra cantando sin ponerse a pensar que estaba interrumpiendo una clase, se acerca a su mesa y los chicos se levantan, abraza a Jake y hace girar a Kitty, ellos lo miraban extrañados pero al final salen detrás de él haciéndole coros.

_**Puck:**__  
Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time  
_

A pesar de que había pocas personas en el pasillo y de que probablemente eran estudiantes de primero y no la conocían, éstos se abrían como el mar rojo para que Quinn pasara, como en sus mejores tiempos, sólo que ahora en vez de ignorarlos, les dedicaba una sonrisa a todos ellos para que sintieran que aún cuando se sienten insignificantes, en realidad son importantes. Pasa junto al salón de historia donde estaba Mr. Schue, quien el verla deja salir de inmediato a todos para salir a saludarla, incluidos a Joe y Sugar que parecían tan emocionados de verla como los demás. Enseguida llega Puck uniéndose a ellos.

_**Quinn:**_

_Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight_

_**Puck:**__  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)  
_

Los cinco caminan por los pasillos seguidos de Ryder, Jake, Kitty, Mr. Schue, Joe y Sugar haciéndoles coros y bailando con ellos como solían hacerlo antes, en sus días de preparatoria.

_**Quinn, Puck, Mike, Mercedes and Santana:**__  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.  
_

Mercedes entra a la biblioteca esperando encontrar a alguien más, es la hora de estudio para Blaine, y Marley busca un buen libro de romance para leer en su tiempo libre pero al verla llegar al lugar, ambos abandonan lo que están haciendo y la siguen hasta encontrarse con los demás chicos.

_**Mercedes:**__  
Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time_

Mientras tanto Santana y Brittany se encuentran en uno de los pasillos, están felices de verse de nuevo, a pesar de que ya no estaban juntas seguían siendo las mejores amigas y eso nunca cambiaría. En ese momento pasaron los demás chicos y ellas se unieron.

_**Santana:**__  
Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)  
_

_**Quinn, Puck, Mike, Mercedes and Santana:**__  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.  
_

Todos juntos salen al patio de la escuela donde acostumbraban a cantar para todos, sólo que esta vez pueden estar seguros de que no serían atacados con slushies o comida, eso y algunas cosas más habían cambiado. Finn los ve desde el segundo piso y hace lo que puede para bajar rápido a encontrarse con ellos.

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.  
_

Tina hace un esfuerzo por concentrarse en su lectura pero no puede hacerlo porque sus amigos habían pasado a un lado de ella, en el fondo se alegra de verlos, no puede pensar si debe ir con ellos ahora o esperar a terminar lo que está haciendo cuando su ex nove aparece junto a ella y sin dejarla que dijera algo la conduce con el resto. Sólo podía sonreír.

_**Mike:**__  
Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then_

Santana ve a Sam desde lejos y se acerca a él para llevarlo con los demás pero antes de que pueda hacerlo es sorprendida con un abrazo, era cierto que tenía algunos problemas con él pero aun así, en el fondo creía que era un buen chico y se alegraba de verlo.

_**Santana:**__  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there  
_

Están casi todos juntos, Puck va a buscar a Artie, que es el único que falta para que estén completos y ahora se acerca conduciéndolo en su silla de ruedas hacia sus amigos. Aunque siempre fueron muy diferentes, eran una de las mejores amistades en el club Glee.

_**Puck:**__  
Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then  
_

_**New Directions:**__  
It's always a good time  
_

_**Quinn, Puck, Mike, Mercedes and Santana:**__  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time._

-Chicos –sonríe Finn una vez que estuvieron en la sala del coro con los demás miembros -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Oh, sólo venimos a visitarlos –habla Quinn.

-Y a darles una gran noticia –dice Mercedes y antes de que pueda continuar entra Mr. Schue a la sala, quien sonríe al verlos a todos juntos de nuevo y se precipita a abrazarlos a todos.

-Chicos, ¡Qué alegría verlos a todos de nuevo! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Bueno, hablaremos más tarde, ahora tengo una importante noticia que dar –dice dirigiéndose ahora hacia los New Directions –Espero que no hayan hecho planes para sus vacaciones porque tengo algo para ustedes. Resulta que abrieron un campamento de talentos en este periodo y fuimos invitados.

-¿Fuimos? –pregunta Artie.

-Están viendo a uno de los instructores –responde mientras todos se alegran y gritan emocionados por ambas noticias.

-Esa es una gran noticia Mr. Schue –dice Puck.

-Lo sé, pero díganme ¿qué hacen aquí?

-También fuimos reclutados –responde Mercedes.

-¿De verdad? Chicos, eso es increíble pero, ¿cómo?

-Bueno me parece que los mejores clubs pueden llevar uno o dos estudiantes, en nuestro caso, por haber sido campeones nacionales nos invitaron también a nosotros –explica Quinn.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, Kurt y Rachel comparten su desayuno como cada mañana, no se extrañan de no encontrar a Santana porque el día anterior les había avisado que se iría antes por razones que no debería importarles y conociéndola, no hacen más preguntas.

-¿Quieres más café? –pregunta Rachel sirviéndose su taza primero.

-No, estoy bien –le responde su amigo Kurt –Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vamos? –pregunta después.

-No iré –responde simplemente al tiempo que se le borra la sonrisa del rostro.

-¿Qué? –pregunta extrañado –Pero si tú eras la más emocionada por volver cuando nos llegó la convocatoria, dijiste que sería una gran oportunidad para reencontrarnos con todos.

-Tal vez ya cambié de opinión –habla cortante.

-Rachel, no trates de mentirme, sé que algo está pasando por tu cabeza, ¿me lo dirás? ¿o tendré que averiguarlo?

-Lo estuve pensando toda la noche y tal vez no sea la mejor idea.

-¿Por qué? –insiste.

-Kurt, hace meses que dejamos esa vida atrás, este es nuestro mundo ahora, ya lo superamos y también ellos, te apuesto a que ahora tienen un nuevo Kurt y una nueva Santana y una nueva Rachel…

-Creo que ese sigue siendo tema de discusión –la interrumpe refiriéndose a todas las competencias que han tenido para tratar de descifrar quién sería.

-El punto es, que ellos son un nuevo grupo ahora, nuevas personas, nuevas amistades, nuevas parejas, ya no pertenecemos ahí.

-Rachel, es el club glee, el lugar que vio nacer a dos estrellas como nosotros, siempre perteneceremos ahí, sé que tal vez no hable muy seguido con Artie o Sam, o Tina y tal vez las cosas con Blaine no estén del todo bien, pero son mis amigos, sé que siempre estarán ahí para mí como yo lo estaré para cualquiera de ellos, y sí, tal vez haya nuevos rostros, pero eso es aún mejor, así cuando la gente escuche el nombre de New Directions no sólo seremos un par de gays, una judía molesta, tres jugadores de fútbol, dos asiáticos y tres porristas, este podría ser el comienzo de un verdadero club glee, además si entre todos nos ayudamos como acostumbramos a hacerlo, podemos ganar la competencia, seremos más fuertes, ¿qué dices?

-No lo sé, las cosas con Finn tampoco están muy bien… -deja de hablar al ver la mirada de Kurt, como si la estuviera presionando –Pero creo que un poco de aire de pueblo nos vendría bastante bien.

-Claro, anímate Rachel, será divertido –le sonríe y ella intenta hacer lo mismo.

Por fin llega el día en que todos se presentan a las instalaciones del nuevo "Campamento para jóvenes talentosos de Lima Ohio" y los chicos seleccionados van llegando uno a uno a la sala donde les había indicado, hay un par de listas pegadas a la pared con los nombres de todos ellos.

_**Bienvenidos al Campamento para jóvenes talentosos de la región de Lima, Ohio**_

_**Lista de aceptados:**_

_Artie Abrams_

_Betty Pillsbury_

_Blaine Anderson_

_Brittany S. Pierce._

_Finn Hudson_

_Harmony_

_Hunter Clarington_

_Jake Puckerman_

_Jesse St. James_

_Joe Hart_

_Kitty Wilde_

_Kurt Hummel_

_Marley Rose_

_Mercedes Jones_

_Mike Chang_

_Noah Puckerman_

_Quinn Fabray_

_Rachel Berry_

_Rory Flannagan_

_Ryder Lynn_

_Sam Evans_

_Santana Lopez_

_Sebastian Smythe_

_Sugar Motta_

_Sunshine Corazon_

_Tina Cohen-Chang_

Conforme van llegando, uno a uno se acerca a ver la lista para verificar que su nombre estuviera ahí, y de una vez por todas saber quiénes serían su competencia.

-No puedo creer que estemos de vuelta! –exclama Kurt a Rachel emocionado. Han pasado los últimos meses de su vida viviendo en Nueva York que estar de vuelta en su ciudad natal se sentía tan bien que en cuanto se presentó la oportunidad para volver no la dejaron escapar.

-Lo sé, creo que tú eres la única persona aquí que entiende lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento –le responde aparentemente olvidando la conversación que habían tenido cuando aún estaban en Nueva York –revisemos la lista, sólo por si acaso…

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta el chico al ver que se y cambia su expresión facial.

-Jesse St. James –dice sorprendida.

-¿Qué hay con él? –pregunta desconcertado mientras su amiga señalaba la lista con el dedo -¡No puede ser! –dice ahora igualmente sorprendido que su compañera hace unos momentos -¿por qué su nombre está en la lista? Creí que sólo era para estudiantes de preparatoria o graduados que estén estudiando...

-Así es –responde una voz exterior que les resultaba familiar, se dan la vuelta y es él, era Jesse St. James en persona –este concurso es sólo para los coros y ex integrantes de coros que estén en la universidad.

-¿Y entonces por qué tú estás aquí? –pregunta la chica bastante desconcertada.

-Rachel, me alegra verte de nuevo, supuse que si llegaba temprano podría encontrarte sin el mastodonte de tu prometido.

-En realidad terminamos hace meses pero no me parece que deba darte explicaciones sobre eso –le dice arrogante.

-No, claro que no –prácticamente la interrumpe de la misma manera en que siempre lo hacía –Pero es una lástima que el mediocre-intento-de-director-de-coros haya dejado escapar a quizá su última oportunidad para tener a alguien que lo ame, a menos claro, que recurra a su inevitable destino y se convierta en gay.

-Finn no es gay –aclara Rachel.

-Sí, y aún si lo fuera –habla Kurt –Seguiría siendo aún mejor y más sexy que tú.

-No necesito la aprobación de una estrella de Broadway frustrada y un tipo que fue rechazado de NYADA.

-Tú también fuiste rechazado –responde Rachel con la aprobación de su amigo

-Además, ya me aceptaron –aclara Kurt.

-Y sólo para que lo sepas el que no haya conseguido el papel en mi primera audición de Broadway no quiere decir que soy una estrella frustrada, mi carrera apenas está comenzando, soy como una supernova, apenas estoy a punto de nacer, metafóricamente, y al menos nosotros vamos a la universidad y tenemos todo un futuro por delante que no sea ser un director de coros frustrado pero la diferencia contigo y Finn es que él quiere serlo y tú no tienes otra opción, es por eso que no nos resultará nada difícil vencerte.

Ante el último argumento lo único que puede hacer es reír –Vamos Rachel, tú y yo sabemos que la única competencia aquí somos nosotros dos y creo que resulta obvio quién va a… -podría continuar con una serie de comentarios hirientes a cualquiera de los chicos delante de él o a alguno de sus amigos pero se distrae viendo a la hermosa chica que en ese momento se acerca a revisar la lista de selecciones. No puede evitar acercarse, se para detrás de ella y espera a que se de vuelta para sorprenderla.

Obviamente la chica no lo ve llegar y como es de esperarse se asusta –Hola –la saluda–No te había visto nunca, soy Jesse…

-Jesse St. James –completa su frase –lo sé, eres algo así como una "leyenda de coros" –luego agrega –como futura leyenda tengo que saber a quién tengo que superar. Soy Harmony por cierto.

-¿Estás en Vocal Adrenaline?

-No, en realidad soy parte de The Unitards.

-Jamás había oído hablar de ellos.

-Es porque antes de mí eran sólo un par de marginados sin dirección.

-Qué curioso –piensa en voz alta –Conozco un grupo exactamente igual, excepto que ellos siguen y seguirán siendo marginados. –Por otra parte el chico está impresionado, no sólo es hermosa, también es arrogante al igual que él sin mencionar que por sus argumentos parece ser tan segura y talentosa como él o Rachel –Deberíamos salir alguna vez –dice cambiando de tema.

-No lo creo –responde –estoy aquí para ganar, no para buscar un chico que se habrá ido en la mañana –dice y luego se va dejando al chico aún más sorprendido porque es la primera vez que una chica no acepta su invitación para salir, después de Rachel por supuesto, pero no fue muy difícil convencerla a ella, un dueto con público fue suficiente.

-Mira –señala Kurt a Rachel –es el bebé Gerber.

-Creo que esta competencia será más difícil de lo que pensamos –dice Rachel entre dientes.

Después de ellos, otros chicos llegan a revistar la lista de admisiones, algunos llegan solos y otros con sus amigos hasta que todos se dirigen a la vuelta de la cabaña donde se encuentran los demás chicos y los instructores ya están listos para darles la bienvenida.

-Hola a todos! –saluda una mujer rubia y carismática, a pesar de que a juzgar por su rostro no parece muy joven, tiene una actitud mucho más jovial que la de otras mujeres menores que ella, su nombre es Holly Holliday –Nos encanta tenerlos aquí!

-Supongo que saben que si están aquí es porque fueron seleccionados de una larga lista de jóvenes talentosos de la región de Lima Ohio para venir a este campamento de futuras superestrellas –agrega Shelby Corcoran, ésta es castaña, parece mucho más profesional que la primera, lo cual explica por qué es conocida como entrenadora campeona de coros a nivel nacional –Aquí van a trabajar y a practicar para no ser eliminados alguno de nuestros conciertos semanales.

-Pero como todo en la vida, también tendrán tiempo libre –comenta Will Schuester, el único instructor de sexo masculino que se encuentra ahí, tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, parece emocionado con la idea de servir como instructor en el lugar, era algo que le gusta hacer: enseñar –Podrán divertirse, pasar el rato con sus amigos e incluso hacer amigos nuevos.

-Ella es la consejera Emma Pilsbury –la presentan y los tres instructores siguen turnándose la palabra para informar a los chicos de las dinámicas y procedimientos que se llevarían a cabo en el campamento.

-Sue ¿te gustaría decir algunas palabras? –pregunta Will al terminar de ellos de hablar.

-Recuerden que sólo hay una persona que puede decirles qué hacer –dice después de un momento –Yo, Sue Sylvester –agrega –Así que, bola de holgazanes, espero que sigan todas y cada una de mis instrucciones aunque parezcan absurdas o de lo contrario se ganarán una gran enemiga y créanme, no les conviene tener a Sue Sylvester como enemiga.

Con esto dicho la reunión de bienvenida oficialmente se termina, todos los chicos se dirigen a las habitaciones que les han sido asignadas por la mañana y luego irían a uno de los salones a una fiesta de bienvenida que les habían preparado.

-Quinn Fabray! –exclama Mercedes en cuanto ve a la chica rubia pasar frente a ella, probablemente se dirige a su nueva habitación –No te veo desde el día de Acción de Gracias.

-Hey Mercedes –la saluda de vuelta y se acerca más a ella -Nos vimos en la boda del Sr. Schue –ríe Quinn -¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, pero casi no hablamos, pasaste casi toda la noche con Santana.

-Cierto –admite con una sonrisa recordando lo que había pasado ese día –Ese día fue algo extraño, pero ahora estamos así que tal vez podamos reanudar esa vieja amistad que dejamos en la preparatoria.

-Eso espero –dice con una mano en la cintura –En verdad me han hecho falta los consejos de una linda chica con el trasero blanco –bromea.

-También te he extrañado –responde Quinn y la abraza luego de haberse reído recordando los viejos tiempos.

**Habitación 201 – Sugar & Betty**

Una vez que todo termina, al igual que todos Sugar llega a la que sería su habitación. Parece pequeña a comparación la que tiene en casa pero se consuela pensando que valdría la pena estar ahí si gana el concurso y confía en que así será. Como es la primera en llegar, ella tiene el privilegio de escoger qué cama quiere así que toma la primera, que está más cerca de la puerta y del tocador. Una vez que termina de instalarse se recuesta mientras piensa quién será su nueva compañera, espera que no sea alguna chica rara o friki porque además de arruinar su imagen se supone que ella debe ser su próxima mejora amiga y confidente, con la que hablaría de chicos, moda, belleza y es ahí cuando ve que la puerta se abre, se asoma a ver quién es pero no ve a nadie hasta que baja un poco la vista y ve a una chica rubia extremadamente sexy pero en silla de ruedas frente a ella.

-Hola –saluda amablemente, tal vez está discapacitada pero aún pueden ser mejores amigas.

-Hola –saluda sonriente pero un poco más indiferente que la otra chica.

-Soy Sugar Motta, la hija del multimillonario All Motta –se presenta estirándole la mano.

Por su rostro es evidente que esta chica no sabe de quién están hablando pero decide no decírselo –Soy Betty Pillsbury.

Entonces vagamente llegan a su mente algunas ideas, recuerda haber escuchado ese nombre antes pero ¿dónde? -¿Eres sobrina de nuestra consejera la señorita Pillsbury?

-No somos parientes tan cercanas pero sí, ella es mi tía, ¿cómo lo supiste? –pregunta extrañada.

-No lo sé –se encoge de hombros –supongo que alguna vez nos habla de ti o algo así.

-Oh, bien –responde -¿Y cuál es tu talento Sugar? –pregunta cambiando de tema.

-Me alegra que preguntes –dice con una sonrisa –Como podrás adivinar soy muy talentosa pero lo que hago mejor es bailar, cantar y actuar… aunque todos dicen que no puedo cantar pero lo hago de todos modos, ¿qué hay de ti?

-Supongo que puedo cantar y bailar aunque nunca he estado muy interesada en esto de los coros.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí entonces? –pregunta algo confundida.

-Mi madre dice que tenía que hacer algo estas vacaciones y mi tía dice que podría conseguirme un lugar aquí.

-Oh, que bien, me alegra que no seas una chica rara porque compartir habitación contigo sería muy incómodo, lo siento, Asperger –se disculpa.

-No, no, te entiendo, estaba rogando porque mi compañera no fuera una friki o algo así.

Ambas chicas continúan conversando por un par de horas más, tienen varias cosas en común y al parecer ambas se habían caído muy bien.

**Habitación 301 – Adam & Blaine**

Del lado opuesto cruzando un amplio patio y frente a los dormitorios anteriores Blaine toma su llave y abre la puerta de la que sería su habitación. Es el primero en llegar así que tiene que esperar un poco para conocer a su nuevo compañero de habitación, no sabe si es algo bueno o malo pero la espera es muy corta ya que unos instantes después de que llega él, entra un chico que sólo había visto en Facebook y que por desgracia no es muy de su agrado, sabe que su nombre es Adam Crawford, lo reconoce porque últimamente él es el más etiquetado en las fotos de Kurt, y eso no es precisamente algo bueno para él.

Aunque no es su persona favorita en ese momento tiene que ser cortés así que lo saluda –Hey, uh parece que seremos compañeros de cuarto, soy Blaine…

-Sé quién eres –responde el otro chico –te he visto en Facebook y he oído hablar de ti, soy Adam por cierto.

-Lo sé, yo también te he visto en Facebook.

Blaine está evidentemente sorprendido pero dentro de todo, tal vez eso es algo bueno, si Adan había escuchado acerca de él es porque Kurt habla de él, eso le da esperanzas de algún día poder regresar con él.

Adam tampoco estaba muy feliz con la colocación de compañeros, no con la suya. Blaine es el ex novio de Kurt, el mismo que lo había engañado y desde que se interesó en él también es ahora su rival.

-Perdona que lo pregunte pero, ¿cómo entraste aquí? –pregunta Blaine –Quiero decir, se supone que es un campamento para integrantes y ex integrantes de coros en Lima y tú…

-No vengo de Lima, es cierto, en realidad no vine a competir con ninguno de ustedes, sólo vine porque quería acompañar a Kurt, hablé con los organizadores y me dejaron quedarme aquí.

-Uh, bien –responde aún desconcertado.

Lo siguiente fue sólo ponerse de acuerdo en la repartición de camas y los horarios del baño, no vuelven a cruzar alguna palabra para otra cosa. Serían unas largas vacaciones para ambos.

**Habitación 202 – Rachel & Marley**

Como era de suponerse Rachel había sido de las primeras en llegar a su habitación, siempre le había gustado ser puntual para todo, además si llegaba antes que su compañera podría escoger su cama, que evidentemente elegiría la que está más cerca del baño para no molestar a la otra chica cuando se levantara a media noche a tomar un baño y su ritual nocturno.

Casi enseguida la puerta se abre y entra una chica castaña de ojos azules, era muy bonita. En cuanto la ve, no lo duda y se levanta a darle la bienvenida, quería empezar con el pie derecho, por su atuendo y su boina no parecía ser el tipo de chica que duerme con alguien diferente todas las noches así que su estancia ahí sería tranquila.

-Hola –saluda y sonríe al reconocer quién era –Soy Rachel Berry.

-Lo sé –dice algo emocionada –Mi nombre es Marley Rose.

-Lo sé –responde con la misma sonrisa –Te vi en el musical de Grease, estuviste fantástica por cierto –No solía algar a las personas pero había algo en esa chica que le recordaba a ella, lo supo desde que la ve por primera vez.

-¿En serio crees eso? –pregunta y la chica asintió –Bueno, gracias –dice sonriendo –En el club Glee me han hablado mucho de ti.

-¿De verdad? –pregunta sorprendida y alagada -¿Qué es lo que dicen?

-Que eres muy talentosa, también supe audicionaste para Funny Girl ¿cómo te fue?

Al escuchar eso no puede evitar sentir nostalgia por sus viejos amigos, es bueno saber que la recuerdan de esa manera y no por la chica molesta y egoísta que pudo llegar a ser.

-Bien, eso creo, me llamaron de nuevo –responde y luego agrega –Aunque al final no conseguí el papel.

-¿Qué? –se sorprende, en verdad creyó que lo había conseguido –Lo siento mucho, no quise…

-No, no, no, no –la interrumpe –Está bien, al principio me sentí devastada pero después comprendí que apenas es mi primer año en la universidad, aún no me he graduado y conseguí que me llamaran de nuevo, creo que está bastante bien, interpretar ese papel es el sueño de mi vida, así que aún tengo mucho tiempo para lograrlo, pero sé que lo haré. Pero no hablemos más de mí –cambió de tema -¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?

-Mi mayor sueño, lo que más quiero en esta vida es convertirme en una cantante de la radio, tal vez sea algo mucho más pequeño que Broadway o Nueva York pero es algo que realmente quiero hacer.

-Estoy segura que lo vas a lograr –le dio una palmada en los hombros y ambas sonrieron.

Era cierto que Rachel era tan inspiradora como le habían dicho, le alegraba que compartiría habitación con ella por las próximas semanas.

**Habitación 302 – Sebastian, Jesse & Hunter**

¿Jesse St. James, Hunter Clarington y Sebastian Smythe en la misma habitación? Eso no podría ser algo bueno, no para el resto de los estudiantes. Después de todo lo que los tres habían hecho y sus parecidas formas de pensar, no resultaba difícil pensar que se fueran a encontrar y a hacerse amigos, y así fue. Una vez que estuvieron en la habitación de alguna manera encontraron tema de conversación y pronto ya estaban hablando como si se conocieran desde hacía tiempo.

No fue difícil que se agradaran al instante, ellos eran sarcásticos, crueles, talentosos y tienen algo en contra de los New Directions. Jesse aún no supera que nunca lo aceptaran y el rechazo de Rachel, y Hunter… bueno, eran obvios sus motivos, por su culpa todo el mundo se enteró de que usan esteroides, además de que arruinaron su oportunidad de hacer que los Warblers finalmente llegaran a las nacionales, lo que haría que él pasara a la historia, y Sebastian no aceptaba que les ganaron en las regionales y que Blaine siempre prefirió a Kurt aunque ahora ya habían terminado, tal vez podría ser su oportunidad, pero no, realmente nunca le gustó Blaine, sólo quería ganárselo a Kurt, pero ahora ya no tenía sentido seguir tras de él.

Aunque se extraña de que serían tres chicos en una sola habitación, en todas las demás sólo habían dos, pero de alguna manera lograron acondicionar un sillón para que uno de ellos durmiera en él, aún no sabían quién sería.

En fin, parecía que al fin habían encontrado a sus "compañeros de crimen". Pero era en serio.

**Habitación 203 – Kitty & Quinn**

-¡Oh por Dios! –gritó Kitty emocionada en cuanto ve a otra chica entrar en su habitación –¡Quinn Fabray! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! La última vez que te vi fue increíble y no podía esperar a que volvieras, siempre has sido mi modelo a seguir, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes.

-Gracias –sonríe gentilmente –A mí también me encanta que nos hayan emparejado.

Quinn Fabray y Kitty Wilde compartirían habitación, una noticia que a ambas les alegró, Kitty siempre quiso llegar a ser como Quinn, era como su inspiración, tenían tanto en común, ambas eran hermosas, talentosas, estuvieron en las Cheerios, son rubias, inteligentes y la mayor parte del tiempo incomprendidas, además ambas salieron con al menos uno de los hermanos Puckerman.

**Habitación 303 – Jake & Puck**

Esto parecía sacado de una página de , ahora los hermanos Puckerman también compartirían habitación, ¡Qué original! Como era de esperarse ambos estaban bastante complacidos con la idea, seguro que eso sería una constante fiesta, su habitación llena de chicas y cervezas, un auténtico paraíso para ambos. Sí, así eran los Puckerman.

**Habitación 204 – Brittany & Santana**

Al contrario de lo que se esperaba Brittany y Santana no se habían encontrado en toda la mañana, por alguna razón u otra no lo hicieron. La rubia fue la primera en llegar a la habitación, saca sus cosas y se instaló, mientras coloca una foto de ella y Lord Tubbinton en el buró que estaba del lado de la cama que había elegido, alguien entra a la habitación.

-Santana! –grita emocionada y corre a recibirla –¿Eres mi compañera de cuarto?

-Bueno tuve que pedir algunos favores y negociar la paga pero sí, lo soy.

Brittany sólo ríe -No puedo creer que estés aquí!

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de molestar a 'boca de trucha'? Jamás –dice y luego corrige –Es decir, ya dejé eso atrás y vine a divertirme contigo, mi mejor amiga.

-Me alegra mucho verte –le dice mientras la abraza.

-A mí también me alegra verte Britt-Britt –dice sonriendo.

Brittany creyó que lo de los favores sólo lo decía sarcásticamente y que era una de esas cosas que simplemente pasan, por obra del destino o lo que sea, no le importaba, estaba feliz de estar con ella de nuevo. Pero en realidad Santana lo decía en serio, cuando la invitaron a unirse lo primero que pensó fue que tendría la oportunidad de estar de nuevo con Brittany y no se lo perdería por nada, así que comenzó a investigar, llegó un día antes que Kurt y Rachel, la noche anterior había entrado a las oficias administrativas, probó un par de contraseñas al azar hasta que encontró la correcta y revisó las listas de cómo estarían repartidas las habitaciones, resulta que su compañera sería Kitty y la de Brittany sería Quinn, hizo un par de movimientos y las emparejó, todo estaba listo, pero habría sido un crimen irse de ahí sin hacer de las suyas así que rápidamente movió varios nombres hasta juntar a los hermanos Puckerman y a Adam con Blaine, eso tendría que ser divertido, por si acaso también eliminó del sistema una habitación y metió a Hunter en la habitación de Sebastian, estaba segura de que había algo entre ellos y no esperaría para averiguarlo, estaba a punto de poner a Finn con Jesse, Sebastian y Kurt o algo parecido pero escuchó pasos y se retiró. Sí, todo eso lo había hecho para estar con Brittany.

No podía negar que aún sentía algo por ella pero no podía decírselo, incluso si ella la correspondía ¿qué pasaría después? Regresarían y volverían a terminar cuando ella tuviera que regresar a Nueva York ahora que al fin había encontrado su verdadera pasión y estaba asistiendo a las clases de danza de NYADA. Pero de cualquier manera, si no podía estar con Brittany como su novia, al menos lo haría como su amiga.

**Habitación 304 -Joe & Sam**

-Hey, amigo –saluda Sam al entrar a la habitación.

-Hey, Sam –le responde entusiasta, como siempre -¿Seremos compañeros?

-Así parece –habla Sam dándole una palmada en la espalda y poniendo su maleta sobre una de las camas.

Anteriormente habían sido amigos, no muy cercanos, de hecho lo más que llegaron fue cuando Sam le dio consejos a Joe sobre Quinn, pero ahora que compartirían habitación tal vez sería la oportunidad de continuar con esa amistad, podría ser algo bueno.

**Habitación 205 – Sunshine & Harmony**

Al igual que algunos otros pocos chicos Harmony se apresuró para llegar primero a su habitación y lo logró, en cuanto entra ve dos camas y evidentemente eligió la segunda, estaba más alejada de la puerta y del armario pero más cerca del baño y del tocador, lo cual era bastante útil para también ella realizar su ritual de belleza nocturno. Minutos después cuando ya casi terminaba de desempacar entra una chica de estatura más baja e inmediatamente creyó reconocerla.

-Hola, soy Harmony, líder de _The Unitards_, futura aspirante a NYADA y actualmente una de las competidoras más fuertes de la competencia –habla rápidamente como solía hacerlo al presentarse.

-Uh, genial –apenas pudo responder la otra chica –Soy Sunshine y…

-Estuviste en Vocal Adrenaline –la interrumpe –lo sé, y déjame decirte, eres realmente buena y no suelo decirle eso a todo el mundo.

-Gracias yo…

-Oh por dios! –interrumpe de nuevo esta vez muy emocionada –Acabo de pensar que ya que vamos a compartir habitación y ambas somos muy talentosas podríamos ser mejores amigas ¿qué dices?

-Uh, sería increíble –se apresuró a responder antes de ser interrumpida de nuevo.

-Y bien, ¿cuál es tu género musical?

-Pues, me gusta casi toda la música pero lo que más me gusta cantar creo que son las baladas.

-Excelente –responde con una sonrisa –También canto baladas y aunque pudo cantar cualquier cosa, mi fuerte son los éxitos de Broadway, algún día seré una estrella ahí, me sé los repertorios completos de casi todas las obras más famosas y exitosas que se han presentado en los últimos años.

-Vaya, eso es increíble! –dice sorprendida.

-Lo sé, es por eso que seré una de las finalistas de esta competencia –agrega con confianza.

Las dos chicas terminaron de desinstalarse y mientras lo hacían siguieron conversando más acerca de los coros, música y entre otras cosas que a ambas les gustaban.

**Habitación 305 – Ryder & Rory**

Probablemente ninguno de ellos moría por compartir habitación con el otro pero tampoco se quejaban, de hecho tenía muy poco que se habían conocido.

Hace dos o tres semanas Rory regresó a WMHS, lo primero que hizo después de recoger su horario fue ir a buscar Will y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Finn también estaba ahí, le contaron cómo estaban las cosas y esa tarde se unió al club glee, todos se presentaron y cantaron un gran número musical con él y Marley como voces principales, se agradaron al instante al igual que con Jake y Ryder, Kitty fue con la única con la que no parecía que tendría muy buenas conversaciones, pero era bueno de todos modos.

**Habitación 206 – Mercedes & Tina**

-Mercedes –la llama emocionada y cuando voltea la abraza.

-Hey Tina! –la saluda después de que se separan -¿Cómo está todo?

-Oh, bueno, además de que sigo sin tener solos, creo que todo ha sido muy normal –la otra chica la mira levantando una ceja –Pero estoy feliz de que estemos todos aquí.

-Así se habla –dice ahora cambiando de expresión -¿Y seremos compañeras?

-Si no te importa compartir habitación con la asiática más ignorada –dice a manera de broma pero comprende que tiene que cambiar de actitud –Sería grandioso.

Había sido una buena noticia saber que ambas compartirían habitación, solían ser las mejores amigas en la preparatoria, pero luego Tina comenzó a salir con Mike y Mercedes con Shane, después con Sam, luego ella se graduó y desde entonces las cosas no habían estado tan bien como antes, no tuvieron ningún problema, pero ya casi no hablaban, ni por Facebook tampoco, pero bueno, tal vez esta sería la oportunidad para que volvieran a ser lo que solían ser.

**Habitación 306 – Artie & Mike**

Durante la reunión estos dos chicos se habían encontrado por casualidad y dado que ambos eran amigos decidieron acompañarse hasta sus habitaciones, en el camino podrían conversar un poco pero no estaba muy lejos así que tendrían que continuar después.

-¿Qué habitación tienes? –pregunta Mike interrumpiendo la conversación.

-La 306 –responde sacando su llave –Es la que sigue –indica con su dedo.

-Tengo la misma habitación –dice alegremente mientras tomaba su llave y abría la puerta.

-Qué suerte que nos haya tocado juntos –habla Artie mientras se instalaba con la ayuda de Mike en la cama más cercana al baño.

-Sí, fue una suerte –responde y luego comienza a desempacar sus cosas también –Después de la graduación no hemos hablado mucho aunque seguimos en contacto no es lo mismo.

-En especial ahora que estoy por graduarme también –agrega Artie –Y creo que sí iré a Nueva York.

-¿En serio? –se sorprende -Eso es increíble –dice acercándose a él para felicitarlo.

¿Quién lo iba a adivinar? Los chicos que alguna vez fueron rivales se convertirían en mejores amigos, pero bueno, eso es algo que suele pasar en algunos casos. Es una de esas veces cuando crees que no tienes nada en común con una persona y después de tratarla te das cuenta de que sí lo tienes y de pronto tienes un mejor amigo.

**Habitación 207 – Marissa & Kurt**

No se suponía que una chica y un chico serían compañeros de habitación, pero Kurt había hablado con los organizadores la noche anterior (justo antes de que Santana hiciera de las suyas) y les había explicado que es 1000% gay y que preferiría compartir habitación con una chica que con un chico, porque ellos son descuidados, la mayor parte del tiempo sucios, tienen conversaciones en doble sentido y no les importa que todos vean sus calzoncillos colgados en la regadera, lo cual le resultaba asqueroso, las chicas no tenían ese problema.

-Hola –saluda Kurt en cuanto ve entrar a su nueva compañera, no se le hace conocida –Soy Kurt, estuve en el club…

-Soy Marissa Von Bleicken –se presenta interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Estás en el club glee? No te había visto antes.

-Me acabo de unir –explica –El director Figgins cree que soy una chica problema y blah, blah, blah, sólo digamos que me uní por obligación.

-¿Pero sabes cantar? –le pregunta extrañado.

Marissa no responde, en su lugar canta una estrofa de una canción:

_I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

-Wow –exclama Kurt con cara de asombro –Eres bastante Buena.

-Gracias –se encoge de hombros y continúa sacando sus cosas.

Cada vez, Kurt se convencía más de que la competencia sería dura, más de lo que pensó, incluso esa chica que no parecía tener interés en ganar, tenía esa voz tan poderosa, definitivamente sería difícil de superar, además, tampoco parecía estar muy interesada en tener un mejor amigo gay, era algo antipática, pero seguiría tratando de ganársela, después de todo, era su compañera de cuarto y con alguien tendría que hacer esas pijamadas y hablar de todas esas cosas de las que hablaba con Rachel y Mercedes.

**Habitación 307 – Finn**

Como había un número impar entre los participantes y los agregados, alguien tendría una habitación sola. En este caso sería Finn, en parte es algo bueno porque así no tendría que preocuparse de que fuera alguno de sus enemigos como Jesse, por ejemplo, creía haberlo visto en la mañana, y si Kurt había traido a ese chico Adam, probablemente Rachel llevaría Brody después. Aunque había esperado que le tocara con alguno de sus amigos, pero como sea, los vería en el día y de todos modos ese sería un gran campamento.

Así cada uno de ellos se fue integrando con sus compañeros de cuarto y comenzaron a prepararse para la fiesta de bienvenida que tendrían por la noche.

* * *

**Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora, sé que fue algo corto pero entenderán que es sólo el inicio, ya tengo algunos capítulos avanzados y son más grandes que este, espero que les haya interesado seguirlo leyendo, prometo que se pondrá interesante a partir del siguiente capítulo, esto fue sólo como una introducción. Les gustaría que tuviera una sección como de spoilers con lo que pasará en futuros capítulos? pueden opinar, alguna canción, personaje o pareja que les gustaría que pasara/tuviera más protagonismo, son bienvenidas sus opiniones. Espero que haya sido un buen inicio y que sigan leyendo lo que viene, de antemano gracias.**

**Canciones que usé:**

*** It's Always (Good Time) - Carly Rae Jepsen feat. Owl City**

**_Unreleased! _*Before He Cheats - Carrie Underwood  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Bienvenidos

**Prometí que trataría de actualizar rápido, así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo, les agradezco por sus comentarios, y con gusto tomaré sus sugerencias en los siguientes capítulos, espero que este les guste...**

* * *

Hay una fiesta de bienvenida para todos los campistas que ya se habían alojado e integrado en sus habitaciones con sus compañeros de cuarto.

Mientras todos se preparan para la fiesta, Artie recorre el lugar en su silla de ruedas con la frente en alto, se siente bien, de hecho, mientras se dirige a su habitación comienza a cantar:

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track_

_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_

_I came up with a million excuses_

_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

Mientras canta piensa en sus decepciones en el amor, primero Tina, ella era una buena chica, pero con el tiempo descubrió que la quería más como una amiga, y se llevaban bastante bien. Después llegó Brittany, las cosas fueron mucho mejor que con la primera, trató de ser un buen novio para ella, salían juntos todo el tiempo, se divertían y estaba seguro de que ella era la chica para él, hasta que se enteró que siempre lo había estado engañando con Santana.

_And I know some day that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you girl that I'll give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

Después estaba Sugar, aunque de hecho, con ella nunca había iniciado formalmente una relación porque recordaba como desde el primer momento lo rechazó por su apariencia, eso en el fondo le había dolido pero volvió a intentarlo, y volvió a fallar cuando nuevamente lo rechazó, pero esta vez para estar con Rory, cuando él se fue pensó que las cosas al fin iban a funcionar para ellos, pero no fue así, volvieron a fallar.

_They say all's fair in love and war_

_But I won't need to fight it_

_We'll get it right and we'll be united_

Aunque parte de su fracaso con Sugar se debía también a que conoció a Betty, ella simplemente era perfecta para él y cuando estaban juntos se la pasaba como con ninguna otra, pero por una cosa u otra también terminaron, de hecho, ellos tampoco habían empezado nunca. Ahora había estado saliendo con Kitty, y como todas las otras veces, al principio parecía muy prometedor, y al final terminaba mal.

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And being in your life is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every single possibility_

_Oh you know it'll all turn out_

_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And promise you girl to give so much more than I get yeah_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_Yeah, I just haven't met you yet_

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, cada vez dolía menos, sí, tal vez había fracasado en el amor más que cualquier otra persona en la escuela, pero a pesar de todo se sentía bien, aún creía en el amor y sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría la mujer indicada para él, con quien tendría una innegable conexión, pero como dice la canción, aún no la conocía.

A varios metros del área de los dormitorios, se encontraba un salón con paredes de madera como el resto de las cabañas, las puertas estaban cerradas a pesar de que los ayudantes de la cocina y demás trabajadores entraban y salían sin parar. Todo tenía que ser perfecto.

En el lado izquierdo del salón estaba una gran mesa llena de charolas con diferentes tipos de bocadillos y bebidas: canapés, panecillos, cubos de queso, ponche, etc. En el fondo estaban aún terminando de instalar el escenario, ya estaba montado, pero aún hacían falta ajustar detalles y verificar que el sonido funcionara para más tarde cuando los chicos quisieran subir a cantar o dar alguna demostración. En el resto del lugar habían algunas mesas adornadas con manteles blancos y detalles en color azul, unos arreglos florales bastante sencillos en el centro, sólo para dar vista y que no pase desapercibida la decoración. Las paredes también tenían algunos adornos y del techo colgaban algunas notas musicales hechas con un papel que parecía metálico. Pero la decoración no es nuestro asunto central.

Cuando todo estuvo listo abrieron las puertas y en grupos pequeños los chicos comenzaron a llegar. La mayoría con sus compañeros de habitación, otros solos.

-Vaya, creo que el destino se empeña en cruzarnos, ¿no crees? –dice Jesse mientras se acerca a Harmony después de haberla visto de lejos.

Ella camina tratando de huir de él, para disimular se acerca a la mesa de bocadillos y toma vaso, ni si quiera se fija qué es lo que tiene, su sabor es dulce así que intuye que debe ser ponche o agua de sabor.

-No lo creo –dice casi de inmediato –Es sólo una gran coincidencia que me haya topado contigo dos veces en este día.

-No creo en las coincidencias.

-Yo no creo en el destino, y menos si se trata de algo tan casual como encontrarte a la última persona que querías encontrarte.

-Eso casi me dolió –sonríe sarcásticamente y hace un gesto de dolor -¿Te parece si discutimos esto en otra parte? Tal vez fuera del campamento…

-Eso sonó casi como una invitación a salir, pero sé que no lo fue porque ya te dije que no estoy interesada en salir con nadie, ni si quiera contigo, eso me distrae de mi verdadero objetivo que es ganar… ¡claro! –se interrumpe a sí misma –¡Eso es! Quieres invitarme a salir para después pedirme que sea tu novia y me hagas perder la competencia, sí, eso es lo que estás tramando, pero te aviso de una vez que eso no pasará, vine aquí a ganar y ningún chico, y mucho menos un medio-galán-de-telenovela-dramática me hará perder.

Dicho eso se retira, Jesse sólo se queda parado viendo cómo se va, lo descubrió, claro que Harmony era bastante bonita y no parecía que fuera tan tonta, pero al igual que ella, sólo había ido a ese tonto campamento para demostrarles a todos lo que podía hacer y ganarles, pero ahora que lo había descubierto, ya no tenía sentido seguir con el plan… aunque, aún podía fingir que nada de eso es cierto y seguir insistiendo, no era tan mala idea después de todo.

Santana camina por ahí tratando de encontrar algo que hacer mientras Brittany hablaba con Mercedes y Mike, pero está bien, ella también tenía amigos, estaba Quinn, Brittany y… bien, tal vez no tenía muchos amigos, pero era sexy y talentosa así que ¿a quién le importaba? Además el hecho de que sólo había regresado para verla a ella no quería decir que le prohibiría que hablara con otros, le gustaba verla feliz, eso era lo único que deseaba en ese momento, además de volver a estar juntas como antes y poder besarla una vez más, se preguntaba si le pasaba lo mismo a su amiga.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿no es esta Santana Lopez? –la interrumpió de sus pensamientos una voz que reconoció al instante, aunque no habían hablado más de un par de veces jamás podría olvidar ese tono sarcástico y burlón, casi podía percibir su sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras Smythe pero sé que en el fondo te alegras de verme –se dio la vuelta sonrientemente.

-Claro que sí –dijo con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba más -Pero dime, ¿qué hace la mayor estrella de Nueva York por aquí?

-No tengo que darte ninguna explicación pero hoy estoy de buen humor, me enteré del concurso por mis compañeros de piso y decidí acompañarlos.

-Ah claro, escuché que ahora eres una de las cantantes de fondo de la copia de Barbra y que también vives con la reina del carnaval, suena como algo totalmente fabuloso.

-Lo es –dice mintiendo, vivir con ellos no es tan malo, pero no es lo que ella quiere ni espera de estar en Nueva York , además lo que había dicho de ser una cantante de fondo era cierto, razón por lo cual ahora lo odiaba más que antes–Pero en realidad vine para enseñarles a todos ustedes aficionados cómo se hace.

-Claro que sí, como tienes una vida tan exitosa, ¿no es así? Tienes mucho que enseñarnos.

-Sí, lo creas o no, soy una mujer muy exitosa –se defendió, eso también le había molestado y sabía que eso no se terminaría ahí.

-Sí que lo eres…

-Santana –por suerte Brittany llega en el mejor momento para interrumpir lo que sea que eso hubiera sido -Quinn está por allá, nos está esperando para… -se detiene a pensar las cosas, Santana, su mejor amiga, está hablando con Sebastian ¿por qué?

-¿Para qué? –pregunta para traer a su amiga devuelta a lo que estaba diciendo y que al fin la saque de ahí.

-Para una reunión de The Unholy Trinity, subiremos al escenario para cantar una canción –continua explicando sin prestarle mucha intención al otro chico que hace su mejor esfuerzo por no reír.

-Está bien Britt, voy para allá, de todos modos no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer –dice al tiempo que se da la vuelta para seguirla pero se detiene unos pasos adelante, se regresa y dice –Espero que esto te de una pequeña muestra de cómo se hacen las cosas, disfrútalo.

-Estoy ansioso –responde con sarcasmo.

Una vez que Santana llega con ellas, Brittany y Quinn suben también al escenario.

-Hola a todo el mundo –habla Quinn atrayendo la atención de todos –Ya nos conocen, pero veo algunas caras desconocidas así que nosotras somos The Unholy Trinity, han pasado algunos meses desde la última vez que estuvimos juntas pero nos gustaría cantar algo para ustedes.

_**(Brittany) Santana, Brittany and Quinn:**_

_(Never give up)_

_(Never give up)_

_The tide is high but I'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_**Quinn:**_

_I'm not the kind of girl_

_Who gives up just like that (Oh no)_

En cuanto empieza la canción todos comienzan a aplaudir, siempre es un deleite ver a esas tres chicas cantando, aunque formalmente esta es la primera vez que lo hacen juntas, usualmente siempre era Quinn como solista mientras Brittany y Santana le hacen coros, lo cual también era muy bueno y a todos les gustaba.

_**Brittany:**_

_It's not the things you do_

_That tease and hurt me bad_

_But it's the way you do the things_

_You do to me_

_I'm not the kind of girl_

_Who gives up just like that_

_*Oh no*_

_**Brittany, Santana and Quinn:**_

_The tide is high but I'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_The tide is high but I'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_Number one_

_Number one_

Como la admiradora número 1 de Quinn, Kitty era la que más estaba disfrutando del número, su sueño era algún día poder cantar con ellas, aunque Santana no le cayera tan bien, las demás estaban bien, pero por ahora sólo estaba entre la multitud gritando y aplaudiendo sobretodo en las partes de Quinn.

_**Quinn:**_

_Every time that I get the feeling_

_You give me something to believe in_

_Every time that I got you near me_

_I don't believe that I want it to be_

_**Santana:**_

_But you know I'm gonna take my chance now_

_I'm gonna make it happen somehow_

_And you know I can take the pressure_

_A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure_

Hay un par de personas que no parecían estar demasiado interesados en la presentación, como Jesse que está bastante ocupado pensando en sus planes con Harmony, ella por su parte está pensando cómo ella lo haría mejor y espera a que sea el momento de ser ella la que cante, Betty estaba con su celular y Sebastian, en realidad él sí las estaba viendo, pero no apoyándolas como el resto, de hecho su mirada estaba en Santana, tenía su sonrisa burlona como si estuviera preguntándole si es lo mejor que tiene, lo que la hacía enojar, pero trata de que no se note y seguir disfrutando de sus dos mejores amigas.

_**Quinn:**_

_Every girl wants you to be her man_

_But I'll wait right here 'til it's my turn_

_I'm not the kind of girl_

_Who gives up just like that_

_Oh no_

Todas son increíbles, pero es Quinn, sin duda, la que se lleva más miradas de sus ex amores, como Finn que se sentía orgulloso de ella, no sólo por la canción, sino por la persona en que se había convertido, algo similar a cuando cantó _Never Can Say Goodbye_, Puck también la está viendo a ella mientras recuerda los buenos viejos tiempos y todo lo que pasaron, de hecho esas últimas líneas quedaban un poco con su historia, y finalmente Joe, que jamás se animó a decirle lo que sentía por ella, y ahora seguía siendo así.

_**Brittany, Santana and Quinn:**_

_The tide is high but I'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_The tide is high but I'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_Every time that I get the feeling_

_You give me something to believe in_

_Every time that I got you near me_

_I don't believe that I want it to be_

_But you know I'm gonna take my chance now_

_I'm gonna make it happen somehow_

_And you know I can take the pressure_

_A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure_

Termina la canción, las tres chicas se abrazan mientras todos aplauden.

-¡Eso fue increíble! –dice Brittany al tiempo que las abraza a ambas.

-Sí –habla Quinn –Ya extrañaba cantar con ustedes, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido…

-Quinn –al fin se anima a hablar Joe, que había estado parado detrás de ellas desde que bajaron del escenario.

-Hey Joe –saluda Quinn al tiempo que voltea y las otras dos chicas se van para dejarlos solos, no puede evitar sonreír, no había hablado con él desde su graduación y de eso ya hacía un año –Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo estás? –pregunta sin dejar de sonreír, quiere correr y abrazarlo, pero no sabe cuál será su reacción.

-Bien, bien –responde algo nervioso –Todo está muy bien, y tú ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿cómo está el club glee?

-Oh, bastante bien, de hecho fueron primer lugar en las regionales.

-¿Fueron? –pregunta algo extrañada.

-Sí, lamentablemente yo no pude ir con ellos porque estaba en una misión con un grupo de cristianos, vamos a pequeños pueblos a enseñarles a los niños sobre dios y ayudarlos a seguir sus enseñanzas.

-Suena como una gran labor, estoy segura de que esos niños agradecen lo que ustedes hacen por ellos.

-Eso creo, todos necesitamos estar cerca de Dios.

-Estoy de acuerdo –pasan un par de incómodos segundos sin que nadie diga nada -¿Quieres que hablemos de eso en otro lugar?

-Uh –responde nervioso, sin saber qué decir –Me encantaría, pero… se suponía que tenía que encontrarme con Rory y…

-Ah, claro –interrumpe –No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo, los amigos son primero.

-Pero nosotros también somos amigos.

-Sí, claro, pero me refiero a tus amigos cercanos, ve con él, en serio, no me molesta para nada, nos veremos después.

-Gracias Quinn, eso espero.

Joe se da la vuelta para irse, se arrepiente de no haber tomado la oferta de Quinn de ir a otro lugar pero si tenía que ser sincero, estaba asustado, nunca sabía qué hacer o de qué hablar cuando estaba con ella y no quería volver a tener un incómodo momento, además estaba seguro de que ella aún no olvidaba lo que había pasado hace un año.

-Woah, woah, woah –llega Sam corriendo -¿Qué acabas de hacer?

Joe ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que ahí estaba o de que lo iba siguiendo –Uh, yo… estaba hablando con Quinn pero recordé que tenía que encontrarme con Rory hace unos minutos.

-¿Y? –pregunta Sam.

-Y le dije que habláramos después…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque tenía que encontrarme con Rory…

-¿Y? ¡Él puede esperar! –dice claramente sorprendido por todo lo que estaba escuchando –Ya en serio, ¿por qué la dejaste ir?

Joe suspira –Porque no tengo idea de qué hacer cuando ella está cerca, no sé qué decir o de qué hablarle.

Sam no puede creer lo que está escuchando –Escucha amigo, a Quinn le gustas de verdad.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy seguro, una chica como ella no permite que la boten y después de un año de no verse, regresa y quiere volver a intentarlo cuando podría tener a cualquiera, te aseguro a que en la universidad los chicos hacen fila para cargar sus libros o lo que sea que usen en la universidad.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo? –pregunta algo preocupado por lo que Sam le dice, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes? Ella de seguro tiene otros mil prospectos, y siendo realistas él no tenía muchas oportunidades entonces.

-Habla con ella –dice poniéndole la mano en el hombro –Y no me refiero a hablar del club glee o de tus cruzadas, háblale de lo que sientes por ella, díselo.

-Pero, ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo? –pregunta preocupado.

-¡Sólo hazlo! –hace una pausa, mira hacia el lado izquierdo –No deberías pensar tanto en eso, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a poner en práctica mis propios consejos, te veo más al rato –dice y le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Hey, Mercedes –se acerca a la mesa donde estaba sentada con Kurt, Rachel y un tipo al que no conoció pero por la manera en que estaba hablando con Kurt, parecía que era su novio o algo así, era un alivio que no fuera de Mercedes.

-Sam Evans –dice con una sonrisa –Qué gusto volver a verte –lo abraza.

-Lo mismo digo, oye crees que podríamos…

-¡Sam! –grita Rachel interrumpiéndolo –Que bien que estás aquí, por favor siéntate con nosotros.

-Sí, será divertido –agrega Mercedes al tiempo que lo conduce a la mesa –Kurt nos estaba hablando de su nuevo amigo, Adam, bueno en realidad Rachel ya lo conocía.

-Él insistió en venir a acompañarnos aunque no podrá concursar –habla Kurt -Adam, él es Sam, un amigo nuestro de la prepa, Sam, él es Adam, amigo de la universidad.

-Mucho gusto –lo saluda Sam.

-El gusto es mío –le devuelve el saludo y todos en la mesa siguen hablando de cómo es la universidad y de lo que han hecho en los últimos meses.

En ese momento Blaine y Tina suben al escenario y comienzan a cantar _More Than a Feeling_.

_**Blaine:**_

_I looked out this morning and the sun was gone_

_Turned on some music to start my day_

_I lost myself in a familiar song_

_I closed my eyes and I slipped away_

_**Tina (Blaine):**_

_It's more than a feeling_

_(More than a feeling)_

_When I hear that old song they used to play_

_(More than a feeling)_

_I begin dreaming_

_(More than a feeling)_

_'Til I see Marianne walk away_

_I see my Marianne walkin' away_

_**Tina:**_

_When I'm tired and thinking cold_

_I hide in my music, forget the day_

_**Blaine:**_

_And dream of a girl I used to know_

_**Tina and Blaine:**_

_I closed my eyes and she slipped away_

_She slipped away_

_**Tina (Blaine):**_

_It's more than a feeling_

_(More than a feeling)_

_When I hear that old song they used to play_

_(More than a feeling)_

_I begin dreaming_

_(More than a feeling)_

_'Til I see Marianne walk away_

Terminando la presentación todos aplauden, Tina recuerda lo bien que se siente que le aplaudan cuando canta, lástima que eso no pasaba muy seguido, Blaine sí lo hace, no es algo muy nuevo para él pero igual le gusta. Ambos se miran y se abrazan.

-Lo siento –se disculpa Rory, iba caminando y sin fijarse choca con una chica casi desconocida –De verdad lo siento.

-Está bien –en realidad ella no cree que esté bien pero él no parece un mal tipo así que no tiene porqué actuar grosera con él.

-Soy Rory –se presenta casi instintivamente, usualmente no haría eso con alguien que acaba de conocer pero ella era linda, tenía que decirlo.

-Soy Harmony –le responde con una sonrisa.

-Creo que te he visto antes…

-No lo creo –interrumpe –Pertenezco a un pequeño club glee que apenas surgió hace como dos años.

-También yo –dice asombrado por la coincidencia.

-¿En serio? The Unitards.

-New Directions –responde de manera normal.

-Uh –es lo único que puede decir, por alguna razón ellos nunca le habían caído bien.

-Espera, ¿eras tú la que cantaste en las seccionales del año pasado?

-¿Buenos Aires? Sí, soy yo –dice orgullosa de que la recuerden.

-Entonces tengo que felicitarte, eres muy buena –le dice sorprendido.

-Gracias –responde sonriente, ve a Sunshine de lejos que se acerca –Fue lindo conocerte pero me tengo que ir, mi amiga me está buscando, te veré luego.

Rory sólo se queda parado en ese mismo lugar viéndola irse, era muy hermosa y si no recordaba mal, también era la más fabulosa soprano que jamás había escuchado, en realidad ni si quiera sabía que era una soprano pero había escuchado que Finn dijo algo así en las seccionales, y tampoco había escuchado muchas, pero era grandiosa, y ese era el punto.

Puck ve a Quinn de lejos y se acerca a ella –Es cierto que todas las chicas quieren estar conmigo, pero hoy quiero pasar el día con viejos amigos, así que es tu turno –Quinn sonríe al verlo -¿No estabas cantando esas líneas para mí?

Ella sólo ríe –A mí también me da gusto verte Puck y sé que tú también te alegras de verme.

-¿Bromeas? Eres peor que santa Claus, al menos es seguro que a él puedes verlo en navidad.

-Creí que los judíos no creían en santa Claus o en la navidad, y tú tampoco has estado en contacto con ninguno de nosotros –lo dice a manera de regaño pero sonriente.

-He estado ocupado últimamente…

-¿Entraste a la universidad? –pregunta emocionada.

-¿Qué? No –responde riendo –Ni que estuviera loco.

-Ah –dice decepcionada, aunque no debería estarlo, era de esperarse.

-El negocio de limpiar piscinas nunca había estado mejor, además estoy ayudando a Finn a estar al corriente con sus tareas de la universidad y vigilando que no eche a perder las cosas, y aún estoy trabajando en mi libreto para Hollywood.

-Suena como una vida bastante ocupada…

-Lo es, pero Puckassaurus puede con todo eso.

-¡Quinn! Al fin te encuentro –llega Kitty interrumpiendo la conversación -¿Puck? ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos?

-Estábamos hablando hablando hasta que una _cruela devil _llegó a interrumpirnos –dice Puck con énfasis, Quinn ríe.

-Como sea –Kitty voltea los ojos –Quinn, estuviste increíble hace rato, todas ustedes en realidad.

-Gracias –dice sonriente –Espero que algún día podamos hacer otro número y que te unas a nosotras.

-¿En serio? ¿Me dejarías cantar con ustedes? –pregunta emocionada.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Eres una gran cantante y eres muy dulce –en cuanto dice eso Puck comienza a toser para no reírse pero no lo logra.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –pregunta Kitty molesta.

-Hey, Puck, te he estado buscando toda la noche –en ese momento llega Jake -¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunta dirigiéndose a Kitty.

-a: no es asunto tuyo y b: duhh! Estoy con Quinn Fabray.

-En realidad ella estaba conmigo –habla Puck.

-Suerte que llegué a tiempo antes de que hicieras lo que sabes.

-Eso no puede ser bueno –dice Jake.

-Tú cállate Jake, eres exactamente igual que tu hermano, excepto tal vez porque eres aún más inmaduro, lo cual no creí que fuera posible y no eres tan guapo como él.

-¿Tú qué sabes? –se defiende –No me conoces.

-Oh, claro que te conozco perfectamente bien, a ambos y conozco todos y cada uno de sus trucos.

-Ni tus próximas dos vidas te alcanzarán para conocer a un Puckerman –agrega Puck

-Chicos, no es momento para discutir –interviene Quinn para evitar una discusión entre los demás –Es una fiesta, estamos celebrando que estamos todos juntos por primera vez y así será por las próximas semanas, así que háganme un favor y disfruten el ambiente –dice por último y se va de ahí, Kitty se va tras de ella no sin antes dirigirles una última mirada amenazante a los Puckerman, éstos permanecen en el mismo lugar.

-Esa chica está loca –dice Puck.

-Ya lo creo –le da la razón su hermano –No sé cómo pudimos enredarnos con ella.

Están cerca de la mesa de bebidas así que cada uno toma un vaso de lo primero que encuentran y brindan por lo que dijeron sobre Kitty en señal de estar de acuerdo.

Para la siguiente presentación de la noche, Ryder sube al escenario acompañado de una guitarra, hacía un par de meses no habría sabido tocarla, pero había aprendido esperando algún día poder estar a punto de hacer lo que iba a hacer, se siente nervioso, pero él mismo se da ánimos y acompañándolo está Finn, le contó sobre su plan y quiso ser parte de eso.

Ryder se acerca al micrófono –Hey, uh soy Ryder Lynn y esta es una canción que quiero dedicar a alguien muy especial para mí.

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven._

_I don't wanna waste the weekend,_

_If you don't love me, pretend_

_A few more hours, then it's time to go._

_As my train rolls down the East coast,_

_I wonder how you'll keep warm._

_It's too late to cry, too broken to move on._

_Still I can't let you be,_

_Most nights I hardly sleep._

_Don't take what you don't need from me._

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven_

_You are my heaven_

Termina la canción y todos se vuelven locos, especialmente las chicas que corren a felicitarlo y a darle sus números de teléfono, está rodeado de chicas, pero ninguna de ellas le interesa y con mucho esfuerzo logra zafarse para ir a ver a la única que en verdad siempre le había interesado.

Ahí estaba, Marley Rose, sentada en una mesa con Sugar y Rory, pero en cuanto ven que Ryder se acerca, ambos se van y se queda sola. Al verlo venir no puede evitar sonreír y un sentimiento de ternura y cariño combinados llenan su corazón.

-Hola –la saluda y se sienta en una silla frente a ella.

-Hola –saluda sonriéndole.

-¿Te gustó la canción?

-Fue hermosa, de verdad y quien sea tu musa inspiradora debe ser una chica muy afortunada.

-¿Y si te dijera que estoy sentado frente a ella?

Marley se enmudece, en realidad siempre tuvo la sensación de que la canción era para ella, pero trató de esconderse para no tener que decir nada porque no sabía que decir.

-No tienes que decir nada –dice Ryder cuando ve que intenta abrir la boca pero no salen palabras de ella –Sólo piénsalo, yo soy un buen chico Marley, sé que te han hecho daño, pero te doy mi palabra de que yo no lo haré nunca…

-Lo sé, sé que eres un buen chico pero…

-¿Pero? –comienza a preocuparse y espera que no vaya a rechazarlo de nuevo.

-La cosa es… que no creo querer salir con nadie ahora, he estado sola los últimos años de mi vida y éstas últimas semanas me di cuenta de que hay una razón, así es como me gusta estar, por mi cuenta, no voy a negar que me gustas pero quiero estar sola por ahora.

Ryder asiente con la cabeza y espera unos segundos para decir algo –Así que, dijiste que te gusto –Marley sonríe y abre la boca para decir algo pero él la interrumpe –Lo sé, quieres estar sola, está bien, lo entiendo, pero eso no significa que tenga prohibido seguirlo intentando ¿cierto?

Marley ríe y Ryder se va. A pesar de que lo rechazó una vez más, ahora no se sentía tan mal, probablemente porque estaba sonriendo a pesar de todo y porque dijo que él le gustaba, eso era un buen inicio, al menos ahora sabía que él no le era indiferente, lo cual facilitaba las cosas.

-Realmente le gustas –dice detrás de ella haciéndola saltar del susto.

-Finn, me asustaste –dice una vez que se recuperó.

-Lo siento por eso –se disculpa mientras se sienta a su lado –Pero es verdad, y ¿a ti te gusta?

-Yo… uh, no lo sé, es muy lindo pero… como se lo dije a él hace un rato, no estoy interesada en tener una relación por ahora, estoy feliz estando sola.

-Te comprendo, me pasa exactamente lo mismo, pero a veces siento que sería bueno volver a enamorarme, como lo Rachel no funcionó.

-Lo lamento.

-Está bien –dice pensativo.

-Pero, ¿podríamos cambiar de tema? En verdad no quiero hablar de cuestiones amorosas ahora.

-Claro, en realidad yo tampoco quisiera hacerlo.

-Cuéntame de ti –dice mientras le da un sorbo a su vaso de ponche -¿Cómo es la universidad?

-Oh, todo está bien –dice con una sonrisa –Ya sabes, mucha más tarea que en la prepa, maestros locos que quieren que memorices cada palabra en tus libros de texto, exámenes, más exámenes.

Marley ríe de nuevo –Pero imagino que al final vale la pena.

-Eso quiero creer –se encoge de hombros.

-Lo harás bien, yo creo en ti –le dice tocándole el hombro.

-Gracias, hablando de eso, quisiera agradecerte.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta confundida.

-Porque en el corto tiempo que llevo de conocerte has sido una de las personas que más me ha apoyado, no olvido aquella vez cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencido, tú llegaste y me pediste hablar con libertad ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, sí, lo recuerdo, creo que fui un poco dura contigo ¿no? –dice haciendo una mueca.

-Me dijiste que tenía que madurar –hace una pausa –Y tenías razón, yo creía haber madurado ya después de ver cómo actúa Puck, pero me di cuenta que madurar implica mucho más que sólo crecer, significa ser responsable de ti mismo y de tus acciones, y saber que lo que sea que hagas o digas no sólo te afecta a ti, sino también a los demás, es darte cuenta dónde estás parado y hacia dónde quieres ir, toda mi vida siempre me dijeron "tú eres un líder nato" pero yo quería saber para qué me serviría esto, entonces vi a Mr. Schue y lo que hizo con nosotros, y esas semanas que estuve a cargo del club glee me sirvieron para darme cuenta de que quería ser un maestro, pero luego pasó todo el asunto del beso con Mrs. Pillbury y perdí a mi maestro, entonces llegaste tú y me animaste a seguir mis sueños y a conseguir ese título universitario para poder ser un verdadero maestro. Gracias por eso.

-No es nada, pudiste haberlo hecho sin mí, eso es lo más genial sobre ti, que no necesitas que los demás te lo recuerden para saber quién eres y lo que puedes hacer.

-Ahora lo sé –le dice y espera un par de segundos –Pero no hablemos más de mí, mejor cuéntame sobre ti.

-¿Qué hay sobre mí?

-¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?

-Uh, pues, no lo sé –dice encogiéndose de hombros, luego agrega –Supongo que siempre quise ser una cantante de la radio, no es un gran sueño pero…

-Cualquiera que sea tu sueño, si es lo que en verdad quieres, es un gran sueño.

-Tal vez pero me refiero a que yo no sueño con ser estrella en Hollywood, o actuar en Broadway, eso no es realmente lo mío, yo quiero cantar y con mi voz poder llegar a miles de personas y tal vez a chicas como yo para inspirarlas a siempre seguir sus sueños y no darse por vencidas y mostrarles como todo el mundo puede cumplir sus metas como yo lo hice.

-Bueno, puedes poner mi nombre en tu lista, porque ya me inspiraste a mí.

-Gracias Finn –le dice sonriendo –Eres una gran persona, y has sido un increíble maestro para mí.

-No hay problema, es lo que me gusta hacer… Por cierto, me preguntaba, ahora que ya no soy tu maestro en el coro, tal vez podríamos ser amigos.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso sería increíble!

Ambos sonríen y siguen hablando por unos minutos antes de que lleguen otras personas a sentarse en la mesa con ellos.

-Lo siento –dice Joe.

-No, yo lo siento –se disculpa la chica con la que acaba de tropezar.

-No, de verdad, fue mi culpa –insiste.

-Está bien, fue tu culpa –dice la chica.

Joe ríe, no sabe que decir así que opta por presentarse –Soy Joe Hart.

-Soy Marissa, Marissa Von Bleicken –responde.

-Mucho gusto Marissa, ¿De qué escuela vienes?

-De McKinley, ¿y tú?

-También, ¿estás en el coro? ¿por qué nunca te había visto?

-No, no estoy en coro –lo corrige riendo –Soy una "chica problema" como solía decir el director Figgins en sus buenos días, antes de convertirse en conserje –Joe la mira extrañado por lo que acababa de decir, ¿quién era el director ahora? Y ¿por qué lo habían destituido? –Me reportaron y me dijo que ya había tenido bastantes quejas mías en todo el año y que si no quería que el profesor me bajara dos puntos tenía que encontrar algo para "redimirme" o algo así, sus opciones eran dar servicio comunitario o unirme al club glee que al parecer necesitaba miembros, obviamente iba a escoger lo del servicio pero Jake Puckerman, ¿lo conoces? Me dijo que el club glee no estaba tan mal y que sólo sería por un par de semanas hasta que se acabara el año, sólo tendría que ir con ellos a las nacionales, bailar en el fondo y después venir aquí, luego de eso sería libre, no estuve muy feliz con la idea pero acepté.

-¿Por qué no sólo aceptaste la baja de puntos? –pregunta Joe extrañado.

-Aunque no lo creas soy una buena estudiante y me preocupo mucho por mi promedio, debo decir que tener un 8 no me iba a ayudar mucho a quedar en una buena universidad.

-Oh –es lo único que puede decir en el momento, después agrega -¿Y qué tal estuvo la competencia?

-No estuvo tan mal como creí que sería todo, las canciones eran bastante buenas, lo único que me desconcertó fue cuando antes de salir al escenario me pidieron que dijera un pasaje de la biblia, al parecer el que estuvo antes de mí era uno de esos fanáticos religiosos y supongo que creyeron que yo también lo era.

-Uh, creo que ese era yo.

-Oh, ¿en serio? –dice algo nerviosa –Bueno, no es que todas las religiones sean malas, son los católicos los que me enferman, son todos unos egoístas y… ¿de qué religión eres?

-Católico –responde.

-Oh –nuevamente se queda sin habla, en esos momentos era cuando maldecía su estúpida boca que jamás sabía cuando era tiempo de dejar de hablar –Yo, uh… lo siento…

-No te preocupes –le dice amablemente –Ya me había pasado antes, y eso no me molesta en realidad, ¿de qué religión eres tú?

-De ninguna –responde con simpleza rogando que sea cierto eso de que no le había molestado –Soy atea.

-Oh –ahora es él quien no sabe que decir –Entonces ¿no crees en Dios?

-Nope –niega con la cabeza.

-Y ¿no crees en nada? –pregunta confundido, nunca había conocido a un ateo en persona.

-Claro, creo en mí misma, y en la naturaleza y sobre todo en la ciencia.

-Así que ¿eres una atea-científica-problemática-buena estudiante?

-Suena algo raro ¿no?

-Algo –responde aún confuso –Pero ¿cómo puedes no creer en Dios?

-Te regreso la pregunta: ¿cómo pueden creer en algo como Dios? –pregunta de la misma manera.

-Pues debe haber algo más grande que nosotros allá arriba –señala en dirección hacia arriba.

-Sí, el universo, en verdad, no creo que pueda existir algo como un Dios todopoderoso, pero no importa, tengo que ir a buscar a Jake, supongo que te veré después y fue un gusto conocerte aún con todo eso de los dioses en lo que diferimos.

-Claro, pienso lo mismo, me dio gusto conocerte aunque tengas una visión errónea del mundo.

-¿Yo? Yo soy una mujer de ciencia, no puedo tener una visión errónea del mundo –dice ofendida.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacer que te ofendieras –se disculpa.

-Está bien, ahora me voy –dice al tiempo que se da la media vuelta para irse.

Joe se dirige al escenario para subir a cantar con los demás chicos que ya están arriba presentándose y listos para comenzar con su interpretación.

_**Jake and Ryder:**_

_I could lift you up_

_I could show you what you wanna see_

_And take you where you wanna be_

_**Sam and Blaine:**_

_You could be my luck_

_Even if the sky is falling down_

_I know that we'll be safe and sound_

_**Artie with New Directions Boys**_

_Safe and sound_

_We're safe and sound_

_Safe and sound_

_We're safe and sound_

_Hold your ground_

_We're safe and sound_

_Safe and sound_

_**Jake and Ryder:**_

_I could show you love_

_In a tidal wave of mystery_

_You'll still be standing next to me_

_**Joe and Sam:**_

_You could be my luck_

_Even if we're six feet underground_

_I know that we'll be safe and sound_

_**New Directions Boys:**_

_We're safe and sound_

_We're safe and sound_

_Safe and sound_

_We're safe and sound_

_Hold your ground_

_We're safe and sound_

_Safe and sound_

_We're safe and sound_

La fiesta sigue por un par de horas más hasta que dan las 12:00 y obligan a todos a irse a sus habitaciones, aunque no quieren hacerlo, saben que tendrán un largo día mañana y deciden irse a dormir las horas que quedan.

Tina camina por los pasillos sola, le duelen los pies por los tacones que está usando pero había sido una gran fiesta, especialmente porque había podido cantar frente a todos, y les había gustado, y aún mejor, había sido con uno de sus mejores amigos, Blaine, esa había sido una gran noche, esperaba que su estancia ahí fuera de la misma manera.

De repente llega Mike, que había estado caminando tras de ella por un tiempo –Hey, Tina –la saluda en cuanto la alcanza.

-Hey Mike –dice con indiferencia -¿Qué haces aquí?¿Estabas siguiéndome?

-No, bueno sí… necesito que hablemos –dice poniéndose frente a ella para taparle el paso y evitar que se vaya.

-No sé de qué –responde dándose la vuelta –Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Yo creo que sí –le dice al tiempo que la toma de la muñeca para detenerla –Escucha, creo que las cosas entre nosotros no acabaron muy bien, y me gustaría que todo esto de seguirte y que tu huyas de mí termine, así que quería proponerte que…

-¿Qué? –dice algo esperanzada.

-Que seamos amigos –dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Amigos? –se siente decepcionada y a la vez molesta -¿Es en serio Mike Chang?

-Sí, la verdad no me gusta que estemos así después de todo lo que pasamos juntos y quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, como una sana ruptura, ¿qué dices?

-¿Qué digo? –pregunta molesta, soltándose de su mano –Que llegas tarde, un año tarde en realidad, hace un año que terminamos y en todo este tiempo no te preocupó que estuviéramos distanciados, o que estuve extrañándote como loca ¿por qué ahora vienes aquí a pedirme que seamos amigos cuando en realidad a ti nunca te importó eso?

Habría querido decirle que la extrañaba y que aún sentía algo por ella pero claramente estaba muy molesta así que prefiere no decir nada y sólo ver cuando se va.

Nuevamente Tina camina por los pasillos sola pero esta vez lo hace más rápido para que Mike no pueda alcanzarla, no podía creer su cinismo, ¿cómo era posible que después de todo lo que le hizo ahora quiera que sean amigos? Y lo pero de todo, después de un maldito año, ni si quiera fue durante el primer mes, ¿por qué hasta ahora? Trata de ir lo más rápido posible y sin mirar hacia el frente que no se da cuenta cuando choca con un uniforme y un rostro bastante familiar.

-Lo siento, no quise… -se disculpa –Oh por dios, tú eres Hunter Clarington –dice sorprendida cuando lo reconoce.

-Y tú eres Tina Cohen-Chang –le dice fríamente.

-¿Sabes mi nombre? –pregunta asombrada, la gente siempre olvida su nombre, hasta sus mismos compañeros, ¿por qué su rival tendría que saberlo?, incluso su apellido.

-Claro que sí, conozco bien a mi competencia, te vi cantar Gangam Style en las seccionales este año, no estuviste tan mal.

-¿Gracias? –dice algo extrañada, no estaba segura si eso era un cumplido o una burla –Ustedes también lo hicieron bien, excepto porque usaron esteroides.

-Esa fue mi idea –dice con una sonrisa como si fuera algo bueno.

-Sí, lo sé –se da la vuelta para regresar a su habitación.

-Espera –la detiene, y ella se sorprende de que así sea –De hecho te estaba buscando.

-¿A mí? –pregunta aún más extrañada, eso se ponía cada vez más raro.

-Sí, tal vez esto te parezca algo extraño pero te tengo una propuesta –Tina no dice nada sólo espera a que diga algo más, esa situación era bastante incómoda, ¿qué clase de propuesta podría tener para ella alguien como Hunter Clarington? –Quiero que seas mi novia –obviamente Tina se sorprende y está mucho más extrañada que antes –Novia falsa, por supuesto –aclara después.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunta Tina.

-Te lo explicaré: Verás en este tipo de concursos que se transmiten por televisión todo se basa en la popularidad, si eres popular en las encuestas ganas, si no lo eres pierdes, es simple. Hay varias formas de ser popular primero: ser atractivo, la apariencia siempre será lo más importante para el público, dentro de esto puedes encontrar a varios que no tienen una gran voz pero que el hecho de ser atractivos los hace ganar las encuestas como Quinn, Brittany, Sam, todos rubios curiosamente –Tina se pregunta cómo es que sabe tanto de los concursantes, no cree que alguna vez haya al menos visto a Quinn –Segundo: tener una gran voz, aunque no tengan una gran apariencia, si tienen una voz fenomenal ganan puntos, por ejemplo tienes a Mercedes, Rachel o el chico de la silla de ruedas, Artie; hay algunos que tienen ambas como Jesse o Harmony.

-Entiendo, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

Hunter la interrumpe y hace un ademán con su mano en señal de que espere a que termine de hablar –Yo soy ambas cosas, y tú… tu voz es buena pero es débil, y no estás tan mal –le dice observándola, lo cual la incomoda, y el hecho de que dijera que "no estaba tan mal" le molestaba –Así que esto te pondría como en el top 15, pero estoy seguro de que no quieres ese lugar y que como a mí, te gustaría estar en el top 3, ¿cierto?

-Y entonces, si se supone que tú tienes todos los factores para ganar ¿por qué querrías hacer esto? –pregunta algo indignada por su forma despectiva de hablar.

-¿Viste mi escándalo en el café de Lima?

-Salió en las noticias, ¡todo el mundo lo vio!

-Eso no es bueno para mi, de hecho, me quita puntos en las encuestas, así que tengo que cambiar esa imagen que las personas tienen de mí y que mejor que conseguir una novia y mostrarles mi lado romántico, ese es el tercer punto: las parejas románticas, la gente siempre amará las parejas que se dan dentro de una competencia, y eso podría incluirnos a nosotros.

-La idea ya no suena tan descabellada –dice pensativa –Excepto por una cosa ¿por qué yo? Hay otras 20 chicas más en la competencia, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo?

-Porque tú eres la menos loca, discapacitada, judía, lesbiana, estúpida y/o destalentada que no es una nerd o perdedora total.

-¿Debería alegrarme por eso? –pregunta una vez más sin saber qué reacción debería tener –Entonces, déjame ver si entiendo: tú y yo les mentimos a todo el mundo haciéndoles creer que somos novios.

-No, no a todo el mundo –Tina suspira de alivio –Sólo al público y a los demás concursantes. Será algo bueno, fingimos frente a los demás y después podemos hacer lo que sea.

-No lo sé, eso de mentirle al público y a mis amigos no me parece una muy buena idea…

-¿Quieres ganar sí o no?

-Sí, pero… ¿qué pasará si ambos llegamos a la final?

-Esto de fingir será sólo mientras nuestros nombres suben en las encuestas, después de eso fingiremos una dramática separación, lo cual nos traerá más puntos, la gente ama también a los sufridos. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Puedo pensarlo? –pregunta aún insegura.

-Bien, pero sólo tienes 24 horas.

Hunter suspira y se va, no pensó que sería tan difícil, tal vez por esa misma razón acepta dejarla pensarlo hasta el día siguiente, no era lo que esperaba pero hay algo que lo obliga a seguir con eso y aún no sabe qué es.

Esa noche, al terminar la fiesta, Quinn va a la habitación de sus mejores amigas Brittany y Santana, tendrían su primera pijamada al estilo _The Unholy Trinity _desde hacía meses, comienzan hablando sobre sus nuevas vidas.

-Bueno, la vida en Nueva York está bien -Santana es la primera en hablar -Pero ya saben, esperaba que fuera algo más glamoroso, en lugar de eso tengo que compartir departamento con Berry y Hummel...

-Eso no se oye tan mal -interviene Quinn.

-No, excepto por el hecho de que ni si quiera tengo una cama propia.

-Apesta -habla Brittany mientras come una fresa bañada en fondue, lo había preparado esperando poder hacer un programa más de Foundue for Two pero las otras chicas dijeron claramente que no querían que grabara su conversación.

-Lo sé -dice tomando una fresa también.

-No, este foundue apesta, ¿qué le pusieron? -pregunta despistada como siempre.

-Tú lo hiciste Brittany -le recuerda Quinn.

-Entonces está delicioso -dice alzándose de hombros -Por cierto, ¿qué hay de tí Quinn?

-No mucho, en realidad -responde después de suspirar -Sólo sigo tratando de estar al día con todas mis tareas, y estoy adelantando materias para terminar la universidad uno o dos semestres antes, supongo que casi no tengo tiempo para mí, sólo salgo en ocasiones realmente especiales, mis únicas amigas son mis compañeras de clases y las chicas con las que comparto habitación, tengo la sospecha de que se divierten bastante en las noches sin mí.

-Wanky.

-¿Y el profesor? -pregunta de nuevo.

-Oh, terminamos hace mucho, ya saben, la típica historia, él decía que dejaría a su esposa pero nunca lo hizo y me enteré por una visita casual que hice a su casa que de hecho su esposa ni si quiera sospechaba que quería "terminar con su relación", parece que hice que sospechara, investigó a su esposo y resulta que salía con otra chica al mismo tiempo que nosotras, ella se enfureció, hizo un escándalo enfrente del decano y fue despedido.

-Se lo merecía -Santana se encoge de hombros, aunque ella ya sabía todo eso, habían hablado en la boda de Will y Emma, bueno, también hicieron algo más, cada vez que lo recordaban se miraban con complicidad y nadie podría adivinar lo que escondían.

-Entonces, ¿no hay otro chico?

-Yo creo que no.

-¿Cómo es eso? -ahora es Santana quien pregunta, eso no lo sabía.

-Pues, estuve saliendo con alguien, parecía ser muy amable y es muy atractivo, pero... simplemente no es mi tipo.

-¿Entonces estás libre? -pregunta Brittany.

-Eso creo -responde algo extrañada -Pero, las chicas no son realmente lo mío, no desde...

-¿Alguien quiere más palomitas? -interrumpe Santana.

-Lo sé, bueno, eres muy sexy y hermosa, además puedes hacer un perfecto split, y una de las pocas personas que estuvieron en el club glee y que no he besado, pero no lo preguntaba por mí.

-¿Entonces? -dice riendo nerviosamente.

-Joe y Puck -responde con simpleza -He visto cómo te miran, y cómo tú los miras a ellos.

Quinn ríe de nuevo -Oh, no, no, no, no, definitivamente no. Lo mío con Puck ya pasó, de hecho ni si quiera pasó pero está en el pasado, nunca pudimos llegar nada y así seguirán las cosas, mi interés por él ya terminó así como el suyo por mí, estoy segura de que es otra cosa lo que vemos el uno en el otro, tal vez es la manera en que se miran los padres de una hermosa y perfecta hija a la que dieron en adopción años atrás.

-No negaste lo de Joe...

-Tampoco puede ser, no negaré que estuve interesada en él antes, pero él no quiere llegar a nada conmigo y no puedo seguir esperando que lo haga.

-¿Te diste cuenta Santana? -dice en voz más baja, pero la otra chica aún las escucha.

-¿De qué?

-Hay un error de continuidad en los verbos, primero comienza hablando en pasado y súbitamente cambia el tiempo al presente, esto nos puede indicar una completa falta de léxico y mal uso de complementos en una oración -Santana la mira algo extrañada, a veces Brittany podía ser muy inteligente -O, está mintiendo -dice después.

-Está bien, puede ser que aún sienta algo por Joe, pero como ya lo dije, eso no es parte de mi nueva vida, ni Puck tampoco.

Quinn dice esto un poco más seria, era cierto. Ahora ella tenía una nueva vida, asistía a una gran universidad y era una gran alumna ahí, todo lo que había vivido en la preparatoria era sólo un recuerdo ahora, lo único real que había pasado ahí era el club glee, pero los amores habían quedado atrás, no podía seguir anclándose a sí misma a alguno de ellos, Finn, Puck, Sam, Joe, quien sea, eso se había terminado. Pero dicen por ahí que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan...

* * *

**No tengo mucho tiempo, así que espero que les haya gustado y que dejen algún comentario, los capítulos siguientes ya serán más largos.**

**_* Haven't Met You Yet - Michael Bublé - Artie_  
**

**_* The Tide is High - Atomic Kitten - The Unholy Trinity_**

**_* More Than a Feeling - Boston - Tina and Blaine_**

**_* A Drop In The Ocean - RonPope - Ryder_**

**_* Safe And Sound - Capital Cities - New Directions Boys_**


End file.
